The present invention relates to emergency rescue devices, and more particularly to an emergency rescue device that can send rescue signals up to the sky in case of urgent condition.
Nowadays major crimes that endanger people""s life and property, such as killing, robbery, kidnapping and theft, take place quite often. One of the reasons why cases cannot be solved and criminals cannot be deterred in a timely manner is that the victim or the eyewitness fails to report cases to the police in time; thus the criminal who runs away at ease cannot be subdued in time and remains at large.
In addition, it has been commonly reported for the cases of individuals lost in adventuring mountains or rivers; however, rescue is delayed and casualties are caused for the lost individuals because they are not equipped with SOS-launching devices and fail to indicate the site to be rescued. On the contrary, if emergency rescue equipment is available, e.g. emergency rescue devices available for the individuals mentioned above to indicate their locations by firing the emergency rescue device, rescuers can reach them promptly, and thereby the extent of casualties can be reduced.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an emergency rescue device with flare to be fired immediately and consecutively at the sky for help.
The emergency rescue device of the invention includes the following components.
A plurality of launching tubes are each provided on its wall with a slide groove longitudinally, wherein a large opening as a friction-lighting opening is formed around the central portion of the groove, and each tube can be loaded therein with flares.
An upper fixing piece and a lower fixing piece are respectively provided at the upper and lower ends of the annularly-arranged launching tubes which distribute uniformly through the upper and lower fixing pieces; the tubes are fastened to the upper and lower pieces where they are placed throughwith, wherein the friction-lighting openings of the plurality of launching tubes face the outer edges of the upper and lower fixing pieces, wherein a through hole is in the center of each of the upper and lower fixing pieces.
At proper positions on the periphery of the upper and lower fixing pieces, indented hooks are formed at equally-distant intervals with a same quantity as that of launching tubes; wherein the indented hooks on the upper fixing piece are symmetrical to those on the lower fixing pieces.
An upper connecting moving piece is located above the upper fixing piece, and a lower connecting piece is located under the lower fixing piece; wherein the upper and lower connecting moving pieces appear to be analogous to a vertical view of the right hand with the thumb being positioned separately from the other four fingers aligned closely to each other, the palm facing the chest, and the thumb and the index finger being in a horizontal position; wherein a through hole is provided on the upper and lower connecting moving pieces respectively at a position corresponding to the fingertip of the thumb, wherein the through hole corresponding to the upper thumb and that of the lower thumb are correspondingly aligned with those in the centers of the upper and lower fixing pieces; a through hole is provided at a position corresponding to the fingertip of the index finger, and a through hole is provided at a position corresponding to the wrist on the upper and lower connecting moving pieces, respectively, wherein the through hole corresponding to the upper index finger is aligned with that corresponding to the lower index finger, whereas the through hole corresponding to the upper wrist is also aligned with that corresponding to the lower wrist; wherein a bullet feeding opening, provided on the upper connecting moving piece, corresponds to an opening of the launching tube, which allows each flare to be placed therein with respect to an indented portion, which also acts as the outlet for launching a flare wherein an opening is provided on the lower connecting moving piece corresponding to the bullet feeding opening on the upper connecting moving piece, wherein an indented portion of the lower connecting moving piece allows the tail flame to go through when the flare is launched; the upper connecting moving piece is provided with a group of upper screw holes and an upper spring fixing end protruding upwardly around the position corresponding to the end of the upper wrist; wherein the lower connecting moving piece is provided with a group of lower screw holes and lower spring fixing end protruding downwardly around the position corresponding to the end of the lower wrist wherein the upper screw holes and the lower screw holes are symmetrical in position, and the upper spring fixing end and the lower spring fixing end are also symmetrical in position.
A first tenon and a first spring are provided, wherein an appropriate hole from the group of the upper screw holes may be chosen and used to fasten the first tenon and the first spring wherein one end of the first spring is fixed on the upper connecting moving piece while the other end is pressed and fixed on the first tenon, allowing the first tenon to be hooked to the indented hook of the upper fixing piece.
A second tenon and a second spring are provided, wherein an appropriate hold from the group of the upper screw holes may be chosen and used to fasten the second tenon and the second spring, wherein one end of the second spring is fixed on the lower connecting moving piece while the other end is pressed and fixed on the second tenon, allowing the second tenon to be hooked to the indented hook of the lower fixing piece.
A lighting device is formed of an arc shaped pulling handle and a friction piece; wherein the friction piece is placed inside the pulling handle with its indented side facing the friction lighting opening; wherein the pulling handle is provided at its one end with a sleeve tab, its radial direction protruding outward. The friction piece is provided at its one end with a fixing tube aiming at the pair of through holes at the one end of the pulling handle, wherein the through hole corresponding to the upper index finger, the pair of through holes aiming at the sleeve tube, the sleeve tube and the through hole corresponding to the lower index finger are aligned; wherein the pair of through holes at the other end of the pulling handle, the through hole corresponding to the upper wrist and the through hole corresponding to the lower wrist are also aligned; wherein a metal convex mesh portion is provided on the surface of the friction piece facing the friction lighting opening.
A first supporting pole passes through the through hole corresponding to the upper index finger, the pair of through holes aiming at the sleeve tube, and the through hole corresponding to the lower index finger; wherein after both ends of the first supporting pole pass through the through holes corresponding to the upper index finger and the lower index finger, both ends are fastened.
A second supporting pole passes through the pair of through holes at the other end of the pulling handle, the through hole corresponding to the upper wrist and the through hole corresponding to the lower wrist; wherein after both ends of the second supporting pole pass the through holes corresponding to the upper wrist and the lower wrist, both ends are fastened.
An upper uniting piece is located above the upper connecting moving piece, wherein in the center of the upper uniting piece is provided with a through hole corresponding to that of the center of the upper fixing piece; wherein the upper uniting piece is provided with launching openings in the same quantity as that of launching tubes, and solid openings correspond to the launching openings of the plurality of launching tubes on the upper fixing piece; wherein at an appropriate position on the upper uniting piece where the sliding of the upper connecting moving piece cannot reach, a stand for a group of upper screw holes is provided with a thickness approximately equal to that of the upper connecting moving piece; wherein an upper recessed arc portion is left on the upper uniting piece allowing the upper spring fixing end to protrude from the upper uniting piece and move thereby with the upper concaved annular portion; wherein other than the upper concaved annular portion, the rest of the periphery of the uniting piece is provided with a screw hole portion for mounting screws.
A lower uniting piece is located under the lower connecting moving piece; wherein at the center of the lower uniting piece a through hole is provided, corresponding to the central through hole of the lower fixing piece; wherein there is a hole on the lower uniting piece with a diameter a little shorter than that of the launching opening of the launching tube, allowing the tail flame to pass through when the flare is launched; wherein at an appropriate position on the lower uniting piece where the sliding of the lower connecting moving piece cannot reach, a stand for a group of lower screw holes is provided with a thickness approximately equal to that of the lower connecting moving piece; wherein a lower concaved annular portion is left on the lower uniting piece, allowing the lower spring fixing end to protrude from the lower uniting piece and move thereby within about in the lower concaved annular portion; wherein other than the concaved annular portion, the rest of the periphery of the lower uniting piece is provided with a screw hole portion for mounting screws.
An upper spring holder portion has the shorter wire end of its spring coil fixed on the upper uniting piece and the longer wire end hooked to the spring fixing end that protrudes from the upper uniting piece.
A lower spring holder portion has the shorter wire end of its spring coil fixed on the lower uniting piece and the longer wire end hooked to the spring fixing end that protrudes from the lower uniting piece.
A third supporting pole passes through the spring coil of the upper spring holder portion, the central through hole of the upper uniting piece, the through hole corresponding to the thumb of the upper connecting moving piece, the central through hole of the upper fixing piece, the central through hole of the lower fixing piece, the through hole corresponding to the thumb of the lower connecting moving piece, and the central through hole of the lower uniting piece and the spring of the lower spring holder portion, wherein after each of the both ends of the third supporting pole is fastened, the assembly of the inner body is completed.
An outer cylinder is provided. The inner body combined by the third pole is placed in the outer cylinder and fastened the outer cylinder at the peripheral edges of the upper uniting piece and the lower uniting piece.
A lid closing and fastened on the end of outer cylinder near the upper uniting piece, on which a launching opening is provided correspondingly to the opening of launching tube for launching flare.
The flare used in the emergency rescue device of the invention comprises:
Far upper end with signaling powders; a second section loaded with pushing powders, below which lighting powders are loaded and are partially exposed to outside the circumference body; and a far lower end with a tail wing. When the flare is placed into the launching tube, the height of the lighting powder in the launching tube is the same as that in the metal convex mesh portion. When the metal convex mesh portion turns, it can rub the lighting powder.
The emergency rescue device of the invention is provided with several launching tubes therein; each tube contains one flare. When in use, it is only necessary to hold the said device securely with two hands, face the launching mouth upward, hold the supporting member with the index finger of the right hand (or harness the supporting member on the four fingers when using one single hand), and hold and press the pulling tab forward with the thumb allowing it to slide to a preset position, at this point a flare can be immediately launched. The pulling tab will automatically return to its original position when the thumb releases it. Meanwhile the launching tubes annularly arranged in the launching device move back in sequence, and the next launching tube with a flare therein is now placed at the launching position. To launch again, similarly, hold the supporting member with the index finger of the right hand, and hold and press the pulling ear forward with the thumb, allowing it to slide to a preset position, and then another flare can be launched. This can be done continuously until all the flares in the launching device are launched. When the flares in the launching device are all launched, the lid can be taken off and the flares can be reloaded again into each launching tube.